Kenneth Choi
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, United States | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = | occupation = Actor | years_active = | known_for = | notable_works = }} Kenneth Choi (born October 20, 1971) is an American actor. He is best known for playing Henry Lin on the television series Sons of Anarchy (2008–2014), Chester Ming in Martin Scorsese's The Wolf of Wall Street (2013), and Judge Lance Ito in The People v. O. J. Simpson: American Crime Story (2016). He is also known for his roles as Jim Morita and Principal Morita in the Marvel Cinematic Universe films Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) and Spider-Man: Homecoming respectively, and Lewis on the FOX comedy series The Last Man on Earth. He is currently starring in Fox first responder drama series 9-1-1, playing LAPD firefighter Howie "Chimney" Han. Early life Choi was born in Chicago, Illinois, to Korean immigrants. His father worked as an electrical engineering professor and businessman. His mother was a registered nurse before becoming a stay-at-home mother. Choi is the middle of three children. He attended Longwood Elementary in Glenwood, Illinois. He then attended intermediate and junior high school at Brookwood School District 167. Choi had his first taste of performing as a break dancer during his junior high years. He ran cross-country and was a gymnast at Homewood-Flossmoor High School where he held the sophomore record for the pommel horse. His parents, especially his father, discouraged his childhood dreams of becoming an actor, instructing him to pursue a “responsible and reasonable” career, like accounting. Choi followed the advice of his parents and majored in accounting at Purdue University, but later decided to drop out in order to pursue his acting dreams. Choi stated: "I came from a very traditional Asian upbringing so they were very strict. When I decided to pursue acting, I knew that I had to do it all on my own. When I left the Midwest, I cut all ties with my family. I basically ran away from home." Choi moved to Portland, Oregon to pursue a career in acting. He had no prior work experience so he gained employment at a local Blockbuster video store. He spent the next five years training with local Portland acting teachers, most notably with Paul Warner. Acting career Choi began his acting career in Portland, Oregon. His first role was in the Disney Channel television movie, Halloweentown, with Debbie Reynolds. Choi moved to Los Angeles in late 1999 to further pursue a career as an actor. Choi has appeared in over 25 films, most notably The Wolf of Wall Street (as Chester Ming), Captain America: The First Avenger (as Jim Morita), Red Dawn (as Smith) and Suicide Squad. In the 2017 film Spider-Man: Homecoming, he plays a grandson of his Captain America character. Choi has appeared in over 40 television shows. Most notably, he played Henry Lin in Sons of Anarchy, Captain Ed Rollins on the NBC TV series Ironside, and Sam Luttrell for the NBC TV series Allegiance. Choi played Judge Lance Ito in the Emmy Award-winning FX series, American Crime Story: The People v. O.J. Simpson. He also appeared in various TV series, including Longmire, The Newsroom, The Last Man on Earth, Glee, Heroes, 24, Lincoln Heights, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, House M.D. and The King of Queens. Choi has provided his voice as Jim Morita for the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. He has also voiced the role of a gangster in the 2004 video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In 2018, Choi will play Bob Dwyer on Starz's new series, Counterpart as well as Howie "Chimney" Han on FOX TV's hit show, 9-1-1. Also that year, he appeared in the feature films Gringo, alongside Joel Edgerton and Charlize Theron, and Hotel Artemis with Jodie Foster. Filmography Film Television Video games Music videos References External links * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American male actors of Korean descent Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors